


Black and white

by FreezingFics



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: After spending some time with Mickey, and crushing on him hard for months, Bendy discovers a secret the mouse had tried to keep from for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll be honest, this is fueled out of spite for the people who support #SaveBendy. Since I'm not really into getting the ink don't myself, but am all for the cartoon mouse getting some, I decides to write this. Hope you enjoy.

It had been about three months since the two cartoons met, and it only took that little of time for Bendy to fall head over heels for the little mouse. He had come into his life when he needed him most, where he had been left with his friends dead and family gone. Mickey gave him a reason to stay around, and not just wait for the day till he was forgotten. There was no surprise when the demon started getting more than platonic feelings for him. 

Yet, Mickey was the most popular toon out there. Bendy was alone in an abandoned studio, the only one who probably remembered him was a crazed man who he had attempted to kill. Just the thought of Sammy sent a chill down his spine. He hated that deal he had made, but if it meant less work for him to get souls, then so be it. The fake prophet could do whatever he wanted, as long as he helped get rid of anyone who came by the studio. In the end, the demon would save him a soul to give Sammy's body back. 

"Stupid director..." Bendy kicked a pen that had rolled onto the floor, trying to think of anything but the past human. Again, his thoughts drifted to Mickey. Currently, he was somewhere in the studio. They had decided to have a small sleep over, so he could have company over and not have such trouble sleeping. He would have to admit his feelings to him someday, but it seemed impossible. How could the mouse, of all cartoons, love him back? It was a pathetic thought to think he would. 

Now, which room was he in? He had chose a small room on the ground level, one with a radio, Bendy remembered. He walked at a steady pace, maybe going a bit slower than normal. Any ink wells he found were guzzeled down like coffee. How would have thunk it, the dancing devil wasn't a morning person. 

Cartoon? Demon? Whatever. 

About to swig another gulp of ink, it went cold at the sound of Mickey's voice, soft and strained, "B-Bendy...!" 

Oh gods, what happened to him? Bendy dropped his drink to the floor, clunking and spilling into the wood. He would clean it up later. Right now, he had to help the mouse! It sounded like he was in distress, which made his panic worse. Every now and then he would hear him call out his name, but he didn't reply in fear that if anyone was attacking him, they would turn straight to the demon. 

As he got closer to his room, he could hear other noises, but very quiet and almost muted. Bendy's ink began to bubble, dripping off his form already. If anyone was hurting Mickey, he would make sure they got it back ten fold. The door to his temporary bed room was cracked open, further proving his rage. Slowly creeping to the door so his steps wouldn't be heard, he peeked in. 

Lucifer save him. 

The demons rage was instantly dropped, turning to embarrassment at the sight in front of him. Instead of being attacked, Mickey was rutting into the pillow Bendy had given him, muting his moans with a glove. This was obviously fruitless, as he could hear his loud cries from down the hall, but it perhaps made this situation even more arousing. 

"Bend-dy!" Mickey cried again, finally just dropping the glove from his mouth and letting himself pant and groan. He was getting off to the dancing devil darling himself, and said devil was watching. How did the mouse even know about this kind of stuff? He didn't even curse, saying it was a bad influence on children, despite none being present. Then again, Bendy didn't curse much either. 

His own arousal poked his round stomach, making the demon blush even more. So far Mickey didn't know he was there, caught up in his own fantasies. Bendy wanted to just run up and make those dreams come true at this point. Did he really have that little of shame though? 

Apparently not. 

The door slammed against the wall as he opened it fully, making the mouse jump and fall to his back. Scrambling to cover his erection with the pillow, Mickey screwed his eyes tight shut, face as red as a cheery, "I-It's not what it l-looks like, I swear! I w-wasnt doing anythin'!"

"You're a terrible liar Mick~" Bendy cooed, already loosing himself to the lust. Just watching him had been too much. 

The mouse opened his eyes wide to see the impish cartoon crawling towards him, tail waving behind him. It took all his will power not to look at his arousal, "O-oh my gosh, I'm s-so sorry Bendy! I-I-I uh- I just-!"

"Did you have some dream of me?" Bendy had gotten to the bed now, stalking him like a cat. How ironic. 

"W-well, I um-"

"A dream of me doing something unspeakable to you?" He cut the smaller off, watching his red face turn from a deer in head lights and now melt back into his arousal, "Think I can guess what I did?" Bendy had backed Mickey up to the wall, but as he leaned in to whisper by his neck, he didn't flinch, "I bet I can guess how you imagined me. Over you like this, I would assume?" He took the huffs as a yes, "Or was I that pillow, squirming under you and crying your name?" How in the world had the cartoon gone from denying himself Mickey's shared affections to purring in his ear? 

Well, lust is a deadly sin after all. 

Mickey bit his lip to keep from moaning and falling into the others charm, though failing miserably at the latter. Of course he loved Bendy, and he certainly loved this, but he didn't want to seem too easy. When the demons lips finally kissed his neck, he let some of his tension go in a shaky breath. Tilting his head to give the other more room, the chuckle he got from it alone made him whine, and it increased I'm volume when again he got a kiss to the neck. This time, Bendy had gently dragged his tounge over the kiss. He looked up to Mickey with half lidded eyes, "Mind if I take a bite?"

Oh god he was asking Mickey if he could bite him. Biting his lip hard, he nodded, "J-just be gen- Aaha~!" The toon didn't hesitate, gently pressing down with fangs the mouse didn't know he had. He squirmed in pleasure, breathing heavily and softly moaning at every sensation. When he got a groan from Bendy in reward, he couldn't stop his hips from jerking up into the pillow. 

Disconnecting from his neck with a gentle pop sound, Bendy looked down at the covered erection with a smile, "Well, how about I finish what you started, hmm~?" Shifting down to his crotch, he slowly moved the pillow away to see the cock bob up to meet him. It was normal size, nothing too special, but to the lusty demon it looked heavenly. All while looking at the mouse's arousal, he slowly took off his gloves just to tease Mickey a bit more, before wrapping a hand around the shaft. The moan he got in response was loud and lewd, and he looked up to see the mouse with a hand covering his mouth in embarrassment for being so sudden. Bendy just chuckled, not moving his hand yet, "No need to be ashamed toots. Let out all the noise you want~"

He started off slow, not wanting to overwhelm the panting mess of a toon. Even if he had said Mickey could be loud, he still tried to keep his moans as minimal as possible. When Bendy had come in, he had already been close, and while it had died down, the heat in his groin was quickly coming back again. Seeing his loves pleasure, the demon sped up his pace, the connection making a lewd noise that joined the moans in a pleasured symphony. 

"B-Bendy- mmm! - I'm g-gettin' close!" Mickey warned, starting to thrust his hips up to get more friction from the hand. He threw his head back, moaning every time he thrusted. His dreams had come true, quiet literally, as Bendy jerked him off with a grin. 

"Go on then, I know you want to." Bendy rose up on one hand, leaning into his ear again to huskily whisper, "Cum for me."

Mickey broke, yelling his lovers name as he came. White strands shot over himself and Bendy. Never had he had such a high euphoria, and it lasted longer than any other orgasm he had. This hadn't been the first time he tried to get off to his friend. 

Letting go of his dick, Bendy looked over the mess he had helped make with surprise, "So it's white huh? That'll contrast with mine perfectly." Mickey shivered at what he was implying and finally looked down at the others heat. It was certainly bigger than his, which made him bite his lip again in anticipation. The hand that the demon hadn't used came up to brush his cheek, and he let go of his teeths harmful hold. Bendy suddenly looked serious, looking at the love of his life straight in the eye, "But we don't have to go on. If you want to stop here, that's okay. I don't want you to think we have to just because I did that." 

The warmth and worry of his voice made Mickey melt, and he smiled, "Of course I wanna go on. I would've said somethin' by now if I didn't." Reaching up to grab Bendy's cheek, he slowly pulled him in for a tender kiss. It was gentle yet deep and passionate. This was everything both of them had dreamed of. 

The demon huffed as he began to prod his tongue against the others lips, and found his tongue as soon as he was allowed entry. As they began to get more rough with the kiss, Bendy took any moment their lips separated to whisper his love to Mickey. They shifted to a more comfortable position, with the taller imp on top of him with his hands on either side of the smallers head, and his arms reaching up to pull him closer. Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily and loud. A strand of ink connected their lips, and Bendy whipped it away with a small smile. "I love you, so much..." He huffed, laughing breathlessly. 

"I love ya too, I have for so long." Mickey stared at him with more love than he had ever felt. 

That seemed to click that lustful mode in the demon back on. He lined himself up at the mouse's tight hole, which elicited a shaky gasp in responce. Just a few inches from his face, Bendy growled with his horny smirk, "I think you'll love me fucking you to the ground then." Mickey could hardly shiver at the curse before he was filled with his cock, making him scream in pain and pleasure. He clung onto Bendy's shoulders, trying to get used to the feeling as soon as he could, panting and whimpering into his ear. 

"Y-you okay?" Bendy tried to help his lover, not wanting to start until he was completely comfortable. When all he got in response wrr breaths, he hissed as Mickey's walls shifted around him, "Holy shit- mmmf!- You're so t-tight! So g-good..." Maybe praising him would help the mouse. 

After a few more seconds, Mickey fell onto his back again, still breathing heavily, "O-okay, I'm good now... You can- haahaa- s-start movin'"

Wasting no time, the demon nodded and started to slowly move back and forth. Both toons moaned as the pain turned to pleasure. Everytime Bendy thrusted in, Mickey's ass would cletch around him, and it was already driving him crazy. He let out beathy curses, saying how this was all he ever wanted or how good this was. 

At Mickey's request, he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, the gentle slapping of their hips raising in volume. The mouse had gotten loud now, and threw his head back again in the intense pleasure, "O-oh God! Mmmnn!"

"God isn't the one f-fucking you senseless, toots~!" The demon laughed, putting more force into his thrusts. His smile faded back into his limp face of pleasure, tongue rolling out and quickly scooping Mickey's face into a rough kiss. It was hard to keep it together, as they would moan too much or run out of breath. "S-so tight! Oooh- fuck!" Bendy broke the kiss again and pulled himself up, holding onto the smallers hips and thrusting wildly. He was losing all control, and both of them we're loving it. 

"B-Bendy!!" Mickey screamed, throwing his head back and forth. The way he moaned his name made him growl, hands digging into the mouse's hips. 

"Say my name again." 

"Bend- mmmf!- Bendy..."

His hands dug in deeper, feeling like claws at this point, "Louder!"

"Bendy- HAA!- Please!!" 

"Please w-what, babe?"

Mickey was hollering, squirming with the absolute euphoria he was being given, "Please, h-harder!!" He begged, a smile tuggkmg his lips as he lost himself to the lust. Right now he just wanted it so hard it hurt, it was a need he had dreamed of. Bendy happily did as asked, pouding into his ass as hard as he could. The way the mouse screamed his name over and over, it was sending him over the edge. "Bendy!! Bend-dy I'm gonna c-cum!! Oooh, HAAA!!!" mickey made it clear he was too. 

"Good! C-cum with me- mmmnn!- cum with me f-filling you up!!" Those words alone tipped the submissive little mouse over, and he screamed so loud that surely everything in the studio could hear Mickey clearly as he came all over himself again. The tightness of his walls that came with his orgasm made Bendy stop as his cock was milked of his inky cum, and he yelled his lovers name into the day. 

After what felt like a year, he pulled out with a groan, flopping over in his side. Both cartoons were panting in their after glow, smiles on their tired faces. They were utter messes, covered in white and black ink. When Bendy looked over to Mickey, he saw he had already passed out, smile still curving his lips. With a small laugh, the demon pulled his little lover close. He could clean them up later. For now, he was just going to drift to sleep with the love of his life, never to be happier then here.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, Mickey woke up to sunlight gently coming in through a window, in a small comfortable bed. Alone. The first thing he noticed when waking was the lack of warm and gentle light, or any at all. He sniffed, then instantly sneezed as dust came into his nose. Where was he again? 

Oh, right. Currently at his crush's studio, recovering from getting absolutely wrecked. Red blush flushed his cheeks at the mere memory, and even more when he noticed the pain in his rear. However, it all seemed to fade when he looked over to see Bendy holding him close, sleeping gently and with a small smile on his face. The demon was gently purring- yes, purring. Like a cat would when they are contently curled up against their owner. Mickey found it too adorable to be the one who had dominated him this morning. Was it this morning? For all he knew the could have slept the whole day and night away, as he had certainly felt that tired afterwards. 

Mickey didn't want to leave his warm embrace, but slowly slid out of the hug and let his feet dangle off the bed, contemplating if he really wanted to get up. Well, with the mess on his chest being his own, he felt like he had to clean it up. Hopefully the mouse could find some towels around here. 

It was embarrassing the way he actually had a limp now. He tried to think of an excuse to tell his friends why he was walking so weirdly. Oswald would tease him for weeks if he found out, and Donald would only be worse. Minnie, thankfully, fully supported him. She was a bit disappointed at first, but if it made Mickey happy, then she would help him in anyway she could.

It wasn't a long search until one of the doors opened into a supply closet, filled with cleaning supplies and a few first aid kits. Taking some paper towels, Mickey tried to rub of his dried fluids as much as possible. God, this was so embarrassing. Well, at least he was the only one around. The white, sticky mess was determined to stay on him, and he groaned before starting off to look for some ink. It would at least cover up the stains.

The search wasn't hard, as one of the offices had an ink well nearby. Dabbing the towel in the ink, he scrubbed the rest of the white off, the ink melding into his body after a moment. Mickey sighed and threw the messy napkin in a trash bin. To sooth his sore throat, he took the ink with him back to his room, sipping it slowly. Again the mouse's thoughts drifted to the morning, though it felt like last night. 

He was so happy Bendy shared his affections, and so... Vigorously, too. Of course that had been his first time, and he assumed the demons as well, but with how experienced his hand moved and his hips thrusted, there was no way Mickey was the first to experience such pleasure.

'Maybe he has succubus genes or somethin'? Is that even possible?' The mouse thought, taking another sip of the ink. Bendy hardly talked about any family members, and when he did he got really sad, so he didn't bring it up much. Whatever it was, he had put his love towards Mickey, and he couldn't be happier.

Finally he got back to the room, cracking opening the door slowly. He got concerned when he didn't see Bendy sleeping there, or even on the bed anymore. Opening the door completely, Mickey looked around the room. "Bendy? Where's ya go, buddy?"

Arms snaked around his sides, trapping him in a sudden hug and making him jump. He felt lips on his neck, gently kiss him back to comfort, "Right here, Mickey dear." Bendy cooed, planting small pecks along Mickey's neck and shoulder.

The mouse flushed a gentle pink, and he giggled at the light tickles, "Geez, ya scared me there! Where we you?" He turned his head see the demons face a bit, looking at him with tired, loving eyes.

"Behind the door, I wanted to surprise you." Bendy rolled his head into his lovers neck, purrs still gently rolling off of him. 

"Well, ya sure did that." In return, Mickey gave him a small kiss on the forhead. Just that sent butterfly's fluttering in his chest. It was so nice to be able to love him like this.

Bendy giggled, letting go just for a moment to go in front of the smaller, then hugged him close again. Mickey rested his head on the demons chest, and they swayed gently to nothing playing. It was silent, but it was warm and loving. With another hue of pink adding to his cheeks, the mouse cleared his throat, "B-Bendy was uh... Was that your first time too?"

He could feel the taller stiffen slightly, though he relaxed with a sigh, "Well, n-no. There was this angel, Alice. She um... We both took each other one night." Bendy didn't go into details, but he figured Mickey should know since he asked.

Mickey hummed, burrowing his face more into the others chest. For another moment they swayed in silence until he spoke again, "Thank you f-for that anyway. It was amazin'." A bit painful, but by the end he had been in pure bliss.

"Thank you for letting me. I'm so glad we have this." Bendy purred, guiding them out of the room and into the halls. Taking the mouse's gloved hands in his own, they began to dance around to no music in particular. Just the love shared between them and their feet.

After a few minutes of this, Mickey stopped them by hugging his new boyfriend and pulling him into a tender kiss. It was long, and they didn't stop after pulling away once. Or twice. Or three times. Finally, on about the fifth kiss, they broke apart for the last time. "I should get goin'. Folks might get worried if I'm gone for too long." The mouse sighed, still not leaving the embrace.

"It can't be that late, right?" Bendy whined. He didn't want to be alone, not after all that had happened.

Mickey laughed gently, "Please, you've lost all sense of time and ya know it." He teased, looking at his messed up bow tie and tugging it back to normal, all with this warm smile in his face.

Again, the demon whined, now like a little puppy. He butted his head against the others, making him giggle even more. Mickey gave him a sorry smile, so he stopped and let go of him, "Okay, fine. Will you come back tomorrow?"

"If I can even walk right again, of course!" The mouse went up on his toes to give Bendy and small peck on the cheek. Hand in hand, they walked to the exit, silent and close. It was bitter sweet, but Mickey knew Minnie would start to get worried.

When they got to the door, they hugged one last time. However, Bendys drifted down, slowly sliding down the smallers back. He gropped his still sore behind, growling playfuly, "Well, if you can't walk right, I'm glad I left my mark on you~" Mickey shivered, and huffily shoved a giggling demon away. After he apologized they shared another kiss before waving the other good bye.

Bendy was left in his studio, dazed and in love, dreamily looking at the door. He didn't even hear the clunking footsteps behind him, which squished as they connected and disconnected to the floor. Only when the horribly disfigured man behind him spoke, did he react by jumping and turning around. 

"You really have fallen for him, my lord?"


End file.
